


Оглянуться назад. Рубикон

by Norda



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Celts, Drama, Gen, Not Slash, Roman Britain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выбор сделать трудно, но иногда боги подкидывают знаки.</p><p>Цель текста: хотелось найти причину почему Эска всё таки помог Марку достать орла, хотя мог и просто остаться в племени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Оглянутся назад

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала это был один текст под названием "Рубикон, но потом из него получилось два, и так они были выставлены на ФБ. "Рубикон" можно почитать отдельно, но без первой части смысл его будет несколько другой.

Эска уже долгое время бродил по берегу моря. Серые волны казались стальными и колючими. Холодный ветер, обычный для этих мест, трепал волосы и полы плаща. Надо бы запахнуть плащ, чтобы сохранить тепло, но Эска не хотел. Холод снаружи мало чем отличался от холода внутри. Опустошённость и волны горьких эмоций бушевали в душе, сердце сжималось от тоски и неопределённости. Мир снова перевернулся с головы на ноги, и как листок на ветру, его душу и мысли швыряло без какой-либо надежды зацепиться. Он снова был один.  
А ведь совсем недавно было всё ясно и понятно: римляне - враги, завоеватели и работорговцы. Они завоевали его землю, разграбили деревню, убили родственников, а его самого сделали рабом. Римляне не хотели видеть, что он человек, и что у него есть гордость. Покорный и раболепный раб, неотёсанный варвар – вот, что только видели они.  
А он был не просто бриттом - он был сыном вождя. Ещё мальчиком он присутствовал на совете племён, вожди хвалили его успехи в соревнованиях между мальчишками - сверстниками, улыбались его по-детски напыщенным высказываниям, трепали волосы и говорили, что в своё время он займёт место отца и станет достойным вождём и великим воином. Он был свободен, он охотился столько, сколько хотел и делал то, что хотел. Он был сыном вождя, он должен был стать вождём и предводителем своей деревни. И мир казался простым, правильным и незыблемым.  
Но потом всё резко изменилось. Тот день до сих пор снился ему в кошмарах: дым от горящих хижин, появляющиеся из него римские солдаты, выкрики команд, боевой клич воинов, лязг железа, брызги горячей крови, тускнеющие глаза. Когда он очнулся, его уже нашли и связали в один ряд вместе с теми, кто выжил в этой бойне, и он уже не был сыном вождя, он стал рабом как и остальные. Он должен был бы управлять ими, но теперь его волокли в общей куче. Он должен был стать гордым предводителем, которому вожди соседних племён сватали бы своих дочерей, но теперь он должен был держать голову опущенной и выполнять унизительную работу раба. Он не мог это простить римлянам. Он завидовал своим соплеменникам – те с честью погибли в бою, он понимал свою мать, когда та просила мужа убить её перед тем, как римляне начнут осаду.

Именно это вновь поднялось из груди и затопило в слепой ярости мозг, когда Марк в запале выкрикнул «Ты ещё мой раб». За недели скитаний Эска об этом почти забыл. Здесь, так далеко на севере, где не было ни солдат, ни каменных, с прямыми углами, крепостей, ни прямых дорог, его не так сильно тяготило ярмо рабства.   
А когда они встретили племя, и его - Эску - потчевали как уважаемого гостя, Эске казалось он вернул себя, свой статус, находиться на своём месте. Эти холодное море и пустынный берег были так непохожи на его родину, но здесь он вновь почувствовал себя уважаемым сыном известного вождя. С ним беседовал вождь, его словам внимали мужчины, его просьбы исполнялись, ему оказывались знаки внимания. Именно так всё и было, если бы римляне не уничтожили его племя, а вместе с ним и привычную правильную жизнь.   
А в этой деревне молодые воины выросли на рассказах о гибели Девятого легиона. На охоте ровесники Эски хвастались удалью своих отцов, на пиру старый вождь подробно рассказывал историю тех дней и никто, кроме Эски его не слушал. Старик уже выжил из ума, а говорил почти одно и то же. Но он похвастался перед гостем трофеем:  
\- Сильный амулет для воина. Он раньше принадлежал одному из командиров гребней. Достойный был враг. Он дрался до последней капли крови, но нас было больше, - вождь рассмеялся, но быстро закашлялся. В руках он вертел массивное кольцо, а старые больные глаза сверкали – старик вновь стоял на окровавленной земле в минуту своего триумфа. Бриганты тоже сражались в той битве, отец Эски и другие воины были там, похожие рассказы были знакомы ему с малых лет, как и те герои, что пришли назад после гибели легиона. Но после того, как Эска побывал на поле битвы, старые рассказы знакомые с детства воспринимались по другому.


	2. Рубикон

Сыну вождя племени, что жило на берегу холодного моря, уже давно наскучили рассказы стариков, а молодой бригант, который пришёл не только издалека, а от самого вала, вызывал больше интереса. Так далеко охотники племени никогда не уходили. Эска предвидел вопрос, на который так сложно было дать правдивый ответ.  
\- Я хотел уйти как можно дальше от Рима – ответил он Лиатану. И тогда он не лгал. Он правда хотел уйти как можно дальше от римских земель, чтобы ничего не напоминало ему о годах собственной беспомощности, о гибели родных. Тогда у Эски мелькнула мысль, чтобы остаться здесь – на этом пустныном побережье так далеко не только от Рима, но и от родных мест. Молодому воину и охотнику всегда найдётся место в племени. Ведь так?   
А сегодня ему ясно дали понять, что хотя он и сын вождя, но здесь он чужак. Что даже, если его отец и сражался наравне со старым вождём, сам Эска был рабом и он уже не ровня сыну вождя Эпидиев.   
Боги сегодня не благоприятствовали охоте. Сын вождя сломал пару копий, прежде чем удалось добить оленя. Эска неудачно пошутил, и Лиатан, не смея ударить гостя, сорвал злость на том, кто не мог ответь на удар. По глупой причине он набросился на раба, на Марка - на хромого римлянина, которого всё племя презирало как раба и калеку.   
У Эски внутри похолодело ещё больше. Ведь это он сам. Сам вызвал гнев Лиатана, рассердил его своей шуткой. Шуткой, на которую его нынешний хозяин бы просто отмахнулся и даже не принял бы к сердцу, хотя у него и было право высечь раба даже за попытку пошутить. Но именно из-за этой глупой шутки сам Марк мог быть уже избит или мёртв. Эска едва успел встать между ними, а потом, подчиняясь старому обычаю, сам предложил сыну вождя убить римлянина.   
Челюсти до сих пор болели – так сильно Эска их сжимал. Ему до сих пор было страшно. Не за себя - за Марка. За единственного человека, для которого Эска что-то значил и не был чужаком или вещью. Марк Аквила был куда благороднее и достойнее вождей этого племени, и Эска не хотел его смерти. Даже там – на краю поля битвы, когда он бросился на бывшего солдата. Это была просто вспышка ярости, злость на Гверна, на Рим, на себя, но больше всего на недоверие Марка. А ведь сам понимал.... даже в тот момент понимал, что Марк тоже был обижен. Он верил Эске и доверял ему свою жизнь. И не только потому, что не знал местного языка. Если бы только это, то взял бы проводника понадёжнее. А Гверн прямо указал на бриганта. Но сам Эска не был на поле боя, здесь был его отец, а не он. Но теперь здесь среди эпидиев, наверно, Марк точно считает его предателем.   
Солнце уже почти касалось волн, и пора было возвращаться в деревню. Около ближайшей хижины стоял один из друзей Лиатана. В руках он вертел сломанное копьё. Неожиданно, он размахнулся и резко кинул обрубок в спящего щенка. Щенок взвизгнул от неожиданной боли, вскочил, шарахнулся в сторону, ударился боком о камень и отбежал. Недалеко, он ведь даже не понял, что произошло, откуда пришла боль. Дирас с руганью кинул в щенка осколок. Щенок успел увернутся и бросился наутёк. Эска сначала замер от неожиданности - в племени Куновала совсем не так относились к собакам. Нельзя так относится к псу, от которого потом будет зависеть охотничья добыча, а порой и жизнь.  
-Ты чего? - спросил Эска, когда поравнялся с молодым охотником.   
\- Копьё жалко. …. А починить нельзя, - с досадой ответил Дирас.  
\- А щенка за что? Он же тут совсем не виноват.  
\- А что бы место своё знал.   
Резким криком встрепенулось прошлое. Так же как Дирас с щенком, с ним обращались римские хозяева: не понравился взгляд - плеть, не сразу бросился исполнять приказ – плеть, чтобы раб не забывал своё место – плеть. Просто – «чтобы знал своё место».   
Марк не такой – на фоне раскаленной боли всплыла спасительная мысль – он никогда не срывал злость на нём или ещё на ком-нибудь. Выбор был сделан. Он поможет Марку добыть орла. Металлический орёл для племени всего лишь трофей. Это не будет предательством, чтобы вернуть стандарт легиона. И раз сами боги, вопреки всему, привели их двоих сюда, то это их воля, чтобы орёл покинул это угрюмое побережье.


End file.
